Peril of Catari
by OE
Summary: Redwall at peace, and they have encountered the Magnabella, a squirrel warrior to be, by the name of Catari. When vermin steal both the tapestry and Martin's sword, can Catari and five friends recover them and gain a victory for Redwall? R&R! On Ch. 10.
1. The Bronze One

LEGAL STUFF AND COPYRIGHTS:  
  
THE NAMES: Catari/Cataractus, Ralpiq/Ralpiqueye/Querall, Queye, Magnabella, Kangal, Kanyker, Shadow Raiders/Shadower, Prikk, Darkon, Friar Wress, Ponnay, Sister Licha, this particular Skipper (Sirenn), Foremole Dygdeap, Cellarkeeper Brissel, Terinn, Crekk, Stamm, Ferall, Berran, Kermy, Reedynn/Reed, and Ellom are mine and YOU CAN'T USE THEM!!!  
  
  
  
THE NAMES: Mossflower Woods, Redwall Abbey, Martin the Warrior, Guosim, "Dibbun," Badrang the Tyrant, and the Inland Sea are NOT mine, they are Brian Jacques's by all means.  
  
Technically, the name "Barren Lands" is mine. At one point in time, a friend asked me to collect all the books and create a map. I named the empty plains between Mossflower and Broadstream the Barren Lands, and I've stuck to that name. The swamps in which they find Ellom I mentioned as the Eastern Swamps, but that is Catari's name for them, not the official name.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: My songs and poems are on a different pen name, Otter from the East. Also, I've started a new story, Rilt. For those of you who follow this story, don't worry. I'm going to alternate chapter writings, because I write chapters so fast (2, 3, and part of 4 were all written on the same day.)  
  
Thanks for all of your inspiring reviews! Check back for chapter additions.  
  
~~ RASK SWIFTSTREAM ~~  
  
  
  
---------------------|---------------------  
  
You know squirrels, those dashing, red or grey beasts that leap from tree to tree in a wild frenzy to collect nuts for winter. Squirrels have diversity, like most mice don't think. They have tradition, religion, and prophecies. Their most famous prophecy, goes like this.  
  
Once, a squirrel lord ruled all of the squirrels in Mossflower. His name was King Cataractus, or as he liked to be called, Catari. He was a just ruler, strong and wise. No one ever doubted his rule, in fact, it seemed like it was meant to be. But perfection is just a figment of the imagination.  
  
No matter how hard he tried to rid Mossflower of vermin, there was always one group that evaded his army. The Ralpiqs! The Ralpiqs weren't a united horde, more like small bands of the same name. But King Catari only bothered with them when they did damage to his squirrels. Out of his watchful eye, the groups started to conquer each other, until there was only one big horde - the Ralpiqueyes. The leader, Queye, had tacked his name to the end, showing that all of these beasts were his by conquest. Now, Queye was a tactful beast, a tall black stone marten. He had three trustworthy captains, Tagtail, Eejaq, and Krastak. They were a fox, a rat, and a ferret, respectively.  
  
Queye had always had his eye on the rolling hills and gentle plains of Mossflower, rich with the bounty of food. Now that he had a horde built up, he began plans of attack on Catari's realm. Soon he had a strategy, and he put it to work that season. The hordes of the Ralpiqueyes marched upon Mossflower.  
  
One third of the horde, about 1000 vermin, approached the area in which Catari lived. They surrounded it and burnt down many of the trees, and killed all the squirrels they found. They soon came upon Catari, who saw them, and managed to escape. Catari traveled through the forest, and soon found his army. He called them up, and they traveled back to the horde for a surprise attack.  
  
The tactic worked, and the third of the horde was decimated. When Queye found out, he was outraged. Too angry to think of anything better, he sent the rest of the horde to eliminate Catari and his army. When the two hordes met, there was a massive battle. Catari left a general in charge, and left to seek out Queye. He soon spotted the stone marten, hanging back with archers to protect him. Catari, seeing his wife's cloak on Queye's shoulders, and his family heirlooms in Queye's hands, went into a mad rage. He leapt from the trees, and Queye yelled for his archers to kill the squirrel. Catari dashed out to the main battle, waving his sword about. He received an arrow in his back, but that didn't stop him. With the Bloodlust upon him, he killed every vermin he could. His army swarmed upon the disorganized Ralpiqueyes.  
  
Queye, determined to kill Catari, ran out into battle. He saw Catari standing on a pile of his dead vermin. He ran for Catari, sword drawn. Catari saw him, and drew his own sword. The two clashed swords and scored several hits each. Queye, though, saw Catari falter, and lose confidence. Queye swung his sword to the left, and Catari failed to block it. The hit left a huge gash on Catari's side. He stumbled, and Queye laughed and swung at him again. But it was too late. While Queye laughed with victory, Catari had lunged and his sword now went through Queye's middle. Queye dropped dead. Catari heard cheers from his squirrels, but faintly. He smiled, knowing he had avenged his family's deaths. He collapsed, and never got back up.  
  
The onlookers gasped. Their leader was dead. Then, something amazing happened. Everyone saw a vision, of Catari getting up, and saying "Hail the Bronze One, the Magnabella!"  
  
Since then, squirrels have divided up, and no longer are apart of one group. All squirrels know this prophecy, and seek the Bronze One, or the Magnabella.  
  
Now, to the story.  
  
One anxious squirrel hovered over a lying down beast, holding a babe. The small squirrel babe was wrapped in a blanket. The mother opened the blanket, and gasped. The father did too. The baby was…bronze! His fur shone in the sun as the babe reached for his father's dagger.  
  
"Do you think he's…"  
  
"No, he couldn't be…"  
  
"But he's bronze! And look, he's reaching for my dagger. The sign of a true warrior."  
  
"I think that we should name him Cataractus Daggerpaw."  
  
"Catari, for short."  
  
"Of course."  
  
To their misfortune, at that precise moment, a small band of foxes was traveling in Mossflower. I'll not tell you the details, but to make a long story short, Catari was the only survivor.  
  
Catari grew up on his own, his only weapon was his father's dagger, which he so longed for as a babe. He survived the seasons, and grew up strong and smart. He knew the lands, knew what plants were poisonous, and which weren't. He knew Mossflower like the back of his hand, and knew of the tall red Abbey in the western part. He knew of the huge lake in the center, and knew of the island in the middle, and of the legends surrounding it. He knew of the stingy otter wife that lived north of the lake, Rukky Garge or something like that. He knew of the Guosim, and their tribes along the Great South Stream.  
  
One day, he heard cheering and yelling and other happy noises coming from the big red building. He decided to inspect. Making his way through the leafy canopy, he soon saw the sandstone to the north.  
  
Catari swiftly climbed an elm tree, and leapt upon the ramparts. He climbed on the battlements, and peered at the sight below. Happiness was much in evidence; there were many beasts frolicking below. There were mice, otters, squirrels, even a badger. Moles, hedgehogs, and voles were around too. Some one must've noticed him, as many beasts' heads turned to him. All of the squirrels gasped, and looked helpless, in a way. The badger made its way towards Catari.  
  
"Come down here, young 'un!" it called.  
  
Catari leapt off the ramparts, and to everyone's surprise, landed safely. He looked boldly into the badger's eyes and said, "I'm Catari."  
  
The young squirrels were now making their way towards him, and their parents were trying to hold them back. Catari had no idea why the squirrels were so awed by him. They hung on to him, and Catari was enjoying their adoring attitudes. The badger said "Why have you come to our Abbey?"  
  
"I wanted to see why the beasts were yelling and cheering, I heard it from the meadow south east from here."  
  
The badger said "You are welcome to stay, if you'd like. You are always welcome here. I'm Callow, the Badger Guardian of Redwall."  
  
After Callow's introduction, everyone scrambled to introduce themselves. Callow hollered for calm, and soon everyone was in a small line, impatient to meet the newcomer.  
  
The first beast was a tall, slender, male mouse. "Hello. I am Father Abbot Reatoll. You are always welcome here, my son."  
  
The line slowly made its way past Catari. He felt welcome in their presence, happy, sort of. He couldn't explain it, even now. He just wanted to live among these peaceful creatures. 


	2. A Dark Shadow

Chapter Two  
  
A Dark Shadow  
  
A dark shadow moved through the trees. A stick cracked. Bitten ears perked up as the cheering of the Redwall feast reached their ears. Somebeast tripped, and yelped quietly. Harsh, whispered reprimands were heard.  
  
"Torneye, shush yore sorry mouth, slobberchops!"  
  
"Aye, sir, I'll make sure to, sir, sorry, yew see…"  
  
"Shut up! The Redwallers might hear us!"  
  
Of course, there was no chance that the Redwallers, enjoying a feast, would happen to hear the vermin lurking about.  
  
"There it is, mateys, Redwall Abbey. All ours for the taking. Just look at it!"  
  
The vermin looked up with awe at the massive sandstone building. The gigantic building was more than just seasons away from destruction.  
  
"Okay, yew've had yore look. Back to camp, mateys!"  
  
The camp was set on the shores of the Inland Sea. As the scouting patrol walked through, there were scores of vermin, mostly stoats, weasels, and ferrets, about. Every now and then, you saw the odd rat or fox as a common rank and file soldier, but they would've been demoted from Captain. Because the Chief preferred foxes and rats over stoats and ferrets.  
  
The Captain of the scouting patrol, Kangal, walked calmly to the Chief's tent, set on a small hill. The blue silk waved slightly in the wind. Kangal strode up to the guards, and said, "I have news for the Chief!"  
  
The huge weasel guarding the tent said, "Go on in, an' make it fast, yew stoopid rat!"  
  
Kangal ignored the insult and walked in. A tall stone marten towered over Kangal. His dark brown fur glistened in the lantern light, making him seem even bigger. A ragged black tunic hung over his shoulders, and was held by a thin leather belt. Into the belt were stuck all manners of blades; throwing knives, hunting knives, skinning knives, straight swords, scimtars, sabers, and cutlasses. A bandolier slung over his shoulder held what looked like small bottles, each filled with a different poison. A quiver hung at his side, and a bow leaned against a tent post. Evil, staring green eyes glared at Kangal from underneath a dark red headband. His ears were tattered and torn, but they still held earrings, all manners of hoops and studs. Around his neck was a small, woven necklace, on which hung a beautiful pure white stone, set into bronze.  
  
This was Kanyker, chief of the Shadow Raiders!  
  
Kangal quivered, then made his report. "North an' a bit west o' here, me and my scoutin' patrol came 'cross an ole Abbey, Redwall, they call it. They're o'er there makin' a big fuss, a feast or summint."  
  
Kanyker said, "Redwall Abbey? You think I will attack Redwall? Do you scum even know the history behind that building? Quite a few vermin have tried to take that Abbey and failed miserably. Let's see," Kanyker said, counting on his paws, "there was Cluny, Mokkan, Slagar, Damug, Furgan Bor…you see, there's lots of them. I'm not going to be one of those failed idiots."  
  
Kangal replied, "But yore the Shadower, the top of 'em all! Yew cud bust those stinkin' Redwallers outta there!"  
  
Kanyker ordered, "Just leave before I behead you!" He pointed out the tent flap. Kangal scurried out.  
  
Sighing, Kanyker sat down. "My Shadow Raiders are complete buffoons. 'Let's attack Redwall Abbey!' Well, if I could pull it off, that would be nice. All I would need to take away is their inspiration, their hope. Hmmm…guard!"  
  
The big weasel stuck his head into the tent. "What is yore will, sir?"  
  
"Go get that rat, Prikk. I want to talk to him."  
  
Kanyker waited for a while. Eventually, the weasel came back, with a disgruntled rat behind him. The rat was dyed completely black, like the rest of the horde, except for the high-ranked officers, Stelks. They were dyed green and brown, to camoflauge. Kanyker had no dye at all, the natural earth tones of his fur were good enough for any stone marten.  
  
"Sit down, Prikk. Have some wine. It's not poisoned, you know."  
  
The greedy rat slurped thirstily at the cask. He wiped his mouth and said, "So why did yew call me up fore?"  
  
"I'm asking the questions. Now, you've been inside Redwall, correct?"  
  
"Aye, one time. My mateys left me fore dead, and I figgered that sum life is better'n none, so those Redwall ninnies took me in fore three days, 'til I was healed."  
  
"What did they seem to value most?" Kanyker was getting close to what he needed.  
  
"Oh, that'd be ther Martin the Worrer, or sumthin like that. He's on a great sprawlin' piece o' cloth, a tapestee or sumthin like that. An' they have a great treasure there too, a shinin' sword that can cut through rock!"  
  
Kanyker hid his wonderment, and continued. "Anything else, Prikk?"  
  
"No, notta thing. They got a few odds and ends, but nuthin' else real worth it."  
  
"Thank you, Prikk. You can take that cask with you," Kanyker offered.  
  
Prikk got up, grabbed the cask, and walked out.  
  
The stone marten sat down and pondered these pieces of information. The "tapestee" Prikk mentioned would be a tapestry, of a Martin the Warrior. And a great sword? If Kanyker had these things, Redwall would practically be his. If he had these things.  
  
"Guard!" he called again.  
  
The same weasel stuck his head in the tent once more. "What is yore wish, sir?"  
  
"Fetch Darkon!"  
  
The weasel shuddered visibly as he strode off to carry out his orders, mumbling to himself. "The Darkon? Argh, why did I volunter fore guard tinite?"  
  
The Darkon was a naturally pitch black pine marten, the only other marten in the horde. He was long and skinny, and was armed with a spying kit, containing a padded grappler hook, a small, razor-sharp knife, a thin but strong rope, rolled up bark, a bottle of pine resin, and a small mallet. Darkon made his way back with the weasel to the tent. He went inside.  
  
When the two martens stood, facing each other, Darkon was nearly as tall as the towering Kanyker. Kanyker dismissed this small fact and announced, "Darkon, I have a task for you."  
  
Darkon's throat was cut as a small martenbabe, but he survived and lived to talk, even. But he had an odd accent, not pronouncing m's, b's, or p's, and rolling his r's and stretching his s's.  
  
"What isss thy will, O 'asssster?"  
  
Kanyker hid his disguist and said, "Do you know of the redstone abbey to the northwest?"  
  
"I do, 'ajessty!"  
  
"Fine. I would like for you to go there. Inside will be a great sword, long and sharp. Take this. Also, there should be a big tapestry. Take this, too."  
  
"Yourr wisssh isss 'y co'and!"  
  
"Leave now, and be back by dawn!"  
  
"Verry well, 'asster!" Darkon slinked out of the door.  
  
Kanyker shuddered and collapsed on a pile of fur. "My job is so disturbing," he muttered to himself, falling asleep. 


	3. Out of Sight

Chapter Three  
  
Out of Sight  
  
The two bells of Redwall tolled softly, muted by velvet, for midnight. A black shadow passed, unnoticed, on the ramparts of the walls. Brother Wress, Friar of Redwall, was up late with his helpers, cleaning plates and scouring pans from the feast. They were almost done, and a good thing, too, because one old field mouse had already nodded off and was snoring standing up. Wress gently shook him, waking him up. The field mouse, by the name of Ponnay, woke with a start. The cooks kept on scrubbing.  
  
Meanwhile, the black shadow made its way down the stairs. Knife in hand, Darkon strode swiftly to the Abbey. He peered up, and saw a high window, but with a small decoritive ledge sticking out. He pulled out his padded grappling hook and swung it several times, and finally tossed it up to the ledge. With a small "whumph," the hook slipped, then held. Darkon grasped the rope, and swung his strong footpaws against the wall. Paw over paw, the black pine marten strode up the wall sideways. When he reached the ledge, he was over it in the work of a moment. Next, he pulled out his jar of resin and a slip of bark. He smeared some resin on the bark, and plastered it against the window. Putting both away, he then pulled out his mallet. He hit the window sharply once, twice, thrice. He put the mallet back in the pack, and then carefully peeled away the bark. The broken glass stuck to it, and Darkon dropped it down to the grass below. His long arm reached in and undid the latch. He carefully raised the window up, keeping utmost care to be silent. Snaking it, Darkon noticed the young female badger sleeping soundly on the bed.  
  
He moved silently, shoulder hugging the wall. Suddenly, his arm hit something, and a long sword, a beautious weapon, fell to the floor with a sharp clatter. Darkon instinctively crouched, and snuck a look at the badger. She grunted, turned over, and was sound asleep. Darkon breathed a silent sigh of relief. Only then did he allow himself a glance at the sword. It was a long, shining piece of metal, with a silver crosshilt, bound leather handle, and a red pommel stone at the end. This must be the sword, Darkon thought to himself. His quick mind told him that there must be a sheath nearby. He didn't have to look far, for the belt and scabbard were hanging right next to the sword. He sheathed the sword and slung the belt over his shoulder.  
  
Darkon silently left the room, and took a left. The hall led him past a few doors with snoring beasts behind them, and took him to a set of stairs. Darkon chose the one going down, figuring that the tapestry would be in the main room, and the main room would be on the first floor. As he came out of the stairwell, he saw that his thinking was right. A glorious tapestry hung from ceiling to floor. It was beautifully colored, and in the very center was a warrior mouse in gleaming armor, cleaning his claws and leaning upon the very same sword that was now on Darkon's back. Vermin were running from him in the background.  
  
Judging by the size of them, Darkon decided that the wooden rollers that held the tapestry's top and bottom would be too heavy to carry. So he put down his pack, climbed on top of it, and made a neat slit through the top of the tapestry. As it fell down, he hastily grabbed the bottom roller, cursing his stupidity that had made him forget this important fact. Checking to see that no one had woken up from the wood hitting stone, he cut the bottom part off as well. Rolling it up, he slung his pack back over his shoulder and trotted off - right into Friar Wress!  
  
Wress hastily got up and shouted "Intruder in the Abbey! Get that vermin!" Wress dove after him, and Darkon nastily slashed with his knife, biting deep into Wress's stomach. He groaned, and slipped to the floor. Darkon dashed out the door, and hastily undid the south wicker gate. He swung it open and ran right into a tall, brawny otter: the Skipper of Otters.  
  
He barked, "You ain't goin' nowhere, matey!" and started to pull out a sword. Darkon swung out the sword he had stolen, and slashed at Skipper's legs. Skipper yelped and stumbled. Darkon made his escape, running swiftly through the trees. Behind him, he could hear someone yelling from the walls: "It's too late! He's out of sight! He's got the tapestry and Martin's sword!"  
  
Darkon laughed viciously, and made his way morecarefully back to the camp. He was back by dawn, as Kanyker had told him to be. He strode through the mass of waking vermin and entered the purple tent. Fortunately, Kanyker was awake, and was in a good mood. Darkon presented the prizes to him.  
  
"Herre'ssss the sssword, and the ta'essstry!"  
  
Kanyker's eyes flew open with wonder as he saw the unrolled tapestry. It was masterful work! The sword was also a great surprise. It was long and shining, even though the only light was from the slow, gray dawn. It was beautiful, and fit his paw perfectly. Kanyker suddenly cackled with gleeful delight. With these two treasures, Redwall was his! 


	4. Stamm's Poem

Chapter Four  
  
Stamm's Poem  
  
Sister Licha bustled about between Skipper's and Wress's beds. Wress didn't look so good; the cut was deep and had landed on his stomach. Skipper held more hope; his cut was only on his leg. He might be lamed, or have a limp, but he might make a full recovery. The whole of Redwall were worried about the two, even if in an offhand way.  
  
"Me wanna mista Skippa to be betta so we's can play on da tables!" a small Dibbun otter complained.  
  
"Oi wants Bruver Wress to be betta soon, so oi can 'ave sum mo'e of 'is delishush deeper'n'ever turnip'n'tater'n'beetroot poi!" Foremole Dygdeap muttered to herself.  
  
The Abbot Reatoll called for order at supper that night. "We're all worried about Friar Wress and Skipper, I know. But I have some good news. Skipper will make a full recovery!"  
  
The Cellarkeeper, a hedgehog named Brissel, murmured to the Sister Licha (who was sitting next to her) "Notice he didn't say anything about Wress!"  
  
"Don't whisper a word to anyone, but I don't expect Wress to live." Brissel gasped quietly, and didn't touch his food for the entire supper.  
  
Catari sat next three Redwallers he had gotten to know. Two otter twins, Crekk and Stamm, a boy and a girl, respectively, and a squirrel like himself, Terinn. The twins were sleek, dark mahoghany otters with blue eyes and a wonderful sense of humor. Terinn, a gray squirrel, was quieter, but still outgoing. She was more outgoing then the rest of the squirrels, anyways. To Catari, it seemed like they considered him like a tornado; they stayed away like he was something dangerous. Terinn was the only one who seemed to like him, even.  
  
"Hey, Crekk, Stamm, Catari, come on! Let's go outside." The three got up from the tables and left the Abbey to sit under the pale moon and shining stars.  
  
"Pore ole Wress! I 'ope he's doin' better!" Crekk said.  
  
"Aye, me too, matey," Stamm replied.  
  
Catari sighed. "I feel bad. I should've woken up and tried to stop 'im, like Skipper."  
  
"It's not your fault, Catari!" Terinn proclaimed.  
  
"I know, but I sure feel like it. For some reason, I keep thinking I could've stopped 'im."  
  
Terinn persisted, "Come on, 'Tari! Believe me, at least, your friend."  
  
"'Kay, Terinn," Catari said.  
  
"Eh, Catari? Terinn? Take a look at Stamm. . ." The three heads swiveled to the otter.  
  
Stamm was standing up, but her eyes were closed. All of a sudden, her mouth opened, and she said,  
  
  
  
"Beware the one of shadow  
  
Check all the locks and doors  
  
He'll bring you sadness and sorrow  
  
From deep within the moors  
  
The Magnabella leads you to peace  
  
He is my successor to be  
  
Let him retrieve me and my sword  
  
To insure a Redwall victory!  
  
The five that are to go with  
  
Are young and willing to strike  
  
A squirrel of gray, with a red drey,  
  
And two otters with faces alike  
  
Then search along the southern creek  
  
The follower will come to you  
  
Then to the swamps then you must seek  
  
To find, look beneath the misty blue  
  
They shall leave before the light of day  
  
Shall leave with food and no farewell  
  
To the southeast they must stay  
  
Good luck and fortune bid them well!"  
  
Stamm fell to the ground, then got back up again, clearly herself now. Luckily, the poem managed to burn itself into Catari's memory.  
  
"Why are you all peerin' at me like that, mates?"  
  
"Martin! He spoke through you!" Terinn whispered.  
  
"He did? What did he say?"  
  
Catari recited the poem, and the four began to work it out.  
  
"Well, we have to beware a Shadow?" Crekk inqueried.  
  
"Maybe that already happened - the burglar?"  
  
"No, because it says check all the locks and doors. He climbed into the Abbey," Terinn corrected.  
  
"Well, 'Check all the locks and doors' obviously means that someone is going to try and intrude through those."  
  
"'He'll bring you sadness and sorrow'? Maybe that means he'll conquer Redwall! And from the swamps, too."  
  
"Moors?" Stamm said  
  
"'Nother word for swamps. Who's the Magnabella?" Crekk said.  
  
"That'd be Catari here!" Terinn proclaimed. "Long story short, he's hailed by all squirrels. Anyhow, 'Let him retrieve me and my sword'? That's definitely Martin. The 'me' he's referring to is his tapestry. And of course, the sword was stolen too," Terinn finished.  
  
"So I have to go and get them? All by my lonesome?" Catari sarcastically whined.  
  
"No, lookie here," Stamm said, not recognizing the sarcasm. "It says 'The five that are to go with', meaning that five beasts go with you!"  
  
"Yah, and three of 'em are you!" Catari pointed out. "Look - 'A squirrel of gray, with a red drey.' A gray squirrel with a red drey - Redwall! You're the only gray squirrel, Terinn. And 'two otters with faces alike'? That'd be otter twins - Stamm an' Crekk!"  
  
"Why, that's right, mate!" Stamm proclaimed.  
  
"But who's the one by the stream, and the one beneath the misty blue?" Crekk asked.  
  
"I guess we come upon them along our way - it says to 'search along the southern creek.' Would that be the Great South Stream?" Catari asked.  
  
"Yep, that's probably right. So that one's probably a shrew, considering they claim that river for themselves," Stamm finished.  
  
"But the 'one beneath the misty blue'? Oh well, I guess we'll find out," Terinn said.  
  
"Why do we have to leave wid out farewells?" Crekk asked.  
  
""Cuz they'd stop us for sure, matey!" Stamm said.  
  
"I can see it now - Mama sayin' "Git back here right now, you two liddle streamwallopers! Yore not even fit to be a riverdog, runnin' off like crazybeasts," Crekk made a perfect imitation of their mother.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to show them, right, mates?" Terinn said.  
  
"Yes! Martin, have no fear, we'll get your sword back, and your tapestry too!" Catari said.  
  
"Shh! Not too loud, or we will have some farewells! To bed!" Terinn hissed.  
  
"Mateys, we're not gettin' anywhere wid no weapons. I know of a stash in the bell tower - come on!" Stamm and Crekk led the way, for they were once the Abbey Bellringers. The four got up and silently ran to the bell tower.  
  
After a few flights of stairs, there was a small door. Stamm opened it, and gestured inside. It wasn't much, but it was more than enough for the four friends. Inside were swords, cutlasses, scimitars, daggers, dirks, knives, spears, battleaxes, pikes, javelins, bows, arrows, quivers, and more weapons that the friends did not know the name of.  
  
"Before we jump into 'em, do any of you know how to sling a knife?" Catari asked, for he had taught himself with his father's dagger, which was still at his waist.  
  
"I do," Terinn said. She picked herself a sharp, clean dagger, perfect for throwing.  
  
The otter twins shook their heads no. "Okay, then everyone pick out a nice, clean, sharp sword," Catari ordered. He himself picked a nice, simple scimitar with a basket to protect his paw. There was a sword belt and scabbard with it, so he undid his habit cord and put on the sword belt. Terinn picked a straight sword, and the otter twins fought over a jewel- studded cutlass, until Stamm decided it wasn't worth the trouble, and picked out a straight sword similiar to Terinn's.  
  
"I suggest we all are armed with some sort of long range weapon," Terinn suggested. She slung a quiver over her shoulder and filled it with arrows. She picked out a bow that matched the quiver's designs. Stamm and Crekk each grabbed a sling and pebble pouch. Catari picked out another dagger to throw, and then picked the same weapons as Terinn did. The three looked at each other, and decided it was high time to go.  
  
Suddenly, pawsteps were heard creaking up the stairs. The four exchanged frightened glances, then leapt into the closet, hastily shutting the door.  
  
Terinn peered through a small hole, trying to see who it was.  
  
The fat old dormouse, Ponnay, was coming up to ring the midnight bells. Muttering to himself, the elder looked ready to drop off to sleep. As soon as he was past, the friends carefully pushed the door open, and crept down the stairs as the bells rang, muted by velvet.  
  
Once on the grounds, the four dashed for the south wall gate. As Terinn fiddled with the lock, Catari etched the first four lines of the poem onto the wall, with the letters "GTFMTAMS."  
  
"Wot's that supposed to mean, matey?" Stamm asked.  
  
"Going To Find Martin's Tapestry And Martin's Sword. Do you think they'll figure it out?" Catari replied.  
  
"Dunno, but we gotta leave afore Ponnay sees us!" Crekk whispered hurredly. Just then, the wallgate swung open, and the four disappeared into the night. 


	5. A Second Threat

Ferall was a rat. He was tall, wise, and had little faith in omens and such gibberish. He was the leader of a large band, the last of its kind in the Northern Lands. The Ralpiqs! Ever since that time, many seasons ago, when Queye was defeated by King Catari, there were squabbles and unrest in the Northern Lands. At one point, there was only one ruler, Badrang the Tyrant, but when he was defeated, it was as if he had never existed.  
  
Ferall was cleverer than them all. He had inherited a small crew of Ralpiqs, barely enough for two patrols. But he had trained them, and taken over other small bands, creating what was now known and feared as the Queralls, a shortened version of the whole name. The entire Northlands were his, and his alone!  
  
But power and conquest had gotten to Ferall's head. Now that he had satisfied his original hunger for power, he wanted, no, needed more land. So he had set out with his band, not quite a horde, and had gone south.  
  
A ways after they had crossed the Broadstream, the forestlands suddenly disappeared and gave way to endless plains, which were called the Barren Lands. The band marched through it for days, with water running low and food supplies exhausted. Then luck had come through and a scouting party had found a flock of crows, and had killed several fat ones. The band had a good supper that night, with water from a spring somebeast had found.  
  
Ferall had pressed the group forwards. He spent the day thinking. If he had five groups of 60 beasts, that amounted to around 300 beasts. Nothing around could hold against that, he thought. So on he had pressed, and they were soon on a path, marching through forest again. The climate was different down here, warmer, wetter. To one who had lived in these middle lands all their lives, it wouldn't be noticeable, but to Ferall, born and bred in the Northern Lands, noticed his fur sticking to his skin and how he got tired earlier. But it was all good, as the band encountered no trouble during the trek through the Barren Lands, so they were his! They had defeated and eaten the crows, so their pine grove was his! It provided a place to stay that night.  
  
Now, they were in real forest, with all different kinds of trees. Ferall had sent out three scouts, three ferrets that were quick and nimble. One, by the name of Kermy, had come back already, pushing a bound squirrel captive with a spear. Ferall was pleased with the job Kermy had done, as he had also discovered a river not far southeast of their position. The squirrel sat stubbornly amongst spearpoints and swordtips.  
  
"Wot's yore name, yew skirell?" a fox shouted at the squirrel.  
  
"None o' your business, vermin!" the defiant answer came, along with a contemptuous spit on the fox's face.  
  
"Yew'll pay wid blood fore that, treewalloper!" the fox snarled as he pulled out his cutlass.  
  
"Now, Berran, we'll have none of that, killing the prisoner!" Ferall said, as he nicked the tip of Berran's, the fox's, ear off. Berran turned around, fingering his left ear.  
  
"There was no need ta dew that, Ferall!" Berran approached Ferall, sword at ready.  
  
"If yew wanna fight, Berran, I'm given' yew this chance to pull off," Ferall said, not to be nice, but to force Berran into fighting. If he had pulled off earlier, it would looked like he wasn't going to fight at all. Now, if Berran refused, then he would be scorned as a coward.  
  
"I ain't a coward, Ferall, and iffens thats wot yore sayin', then I guess I haf to punish you!" Berran leapt at Ferall, sword raised.  
  
Ferall waited until Berran was practically on top of him to pull out his sword. When he did, he whipped it out and slashed to the right in a feint, then back up and to the left. A deep gash ran from Berran's right hip to his left shoulder. He fell over, dead.  
  
"If anyone else wants to fight me for leadership, let them do so now!" Ferall called. Everybeast held their breath.  
  
"We are the Queralls! We kill all!"  
  
--------------------|-------------------  
  
Back at the Abbey, beasts awoke to a new day. Sister Licha was awake and about already, placing cold, wet rags on Friar Wress's fevered forehead. Wress shivered, though the room was very hot. His cut did not seem to be getting better; scab would not form, and that was what was needed for him to heal, in fact, he seemed to be getting worse.  
  
Skipper, though, was testing is footpaw, and to his delight, it didn't give way. "Skip, how's that footpaw coming?" Sister Licha called, facing Wress.  
  
"Good, marm, 'tis holdin' me up! Think I'm ready to go, marm?" Sister Licha swiveled around and took a look at the footpaw in question.  
  
"I'll say it is! You're free to go, Skip."  
  
"Thanks for all yore trouble, marm!" Skipper said as he walked out the door.  
  
Sister Licha fervently hoped that Wress would be like that soon.  
  
--------------------|-------------------  
  
Catari, Terinn, Stamm, and Crekk journeyed as the poem instructed them to, southeast. Stamm stopped them for a moment. She stuck her nose in the air, and sniffed.  
  
"Humn...Crekk, do you smell that?"  
  
Crekk stepped next to Stamm, and breathed a long breath through his nose. "Yeah, iffens wat yore smellin' is the Great South Stream, a wee bit more south a ways."  
  
Stamm replied, "Aye, that's it. Let's go, mateys!"  
  
The four walked to the Stream, and discovered a group of logboats beached across the river. Crekk and Stamm immediately dove in and swam across, and Stamm even leapt out with a big fish in her hands. Catari hesitated, checked all his weapons and packs were secure, then leapt in after them. When the three were across, they looked back at Terinn, standing on the bank still.  
  
"Come on, Terinn! Water doesn't bite!" Crekk called. Catari and Stamm laughed.  
  
"No, no, no. Come on, Terinn! There ain't no fish in there, matey!" Stamm cried, holding up the dead fish she had caught. Catari and Crekk burst out with laughter.  
  
"Come on, you guys! It's not funny. I can't swim!" Terinn yelled.  
  
The three stopped laughing, and Crekk and Stamm swam back over to help Terinn. As the three came back over, Catari recalled their earlier conversation, discussing the poem. When Terinn said the Magnabella was him, she said he was hailed by all squirrels! What was that supposed to mean, he wondered. The trail of thought was lost as they heard a yell from the south.  
  
"Logalogalogalogaloooooog!!! Intruders by the logboats! Logalogalogalogaloooog!"  
  
Four shrews dashed to where Catari was standing, rapiers drawn. In the blink of an eye, Catari drew his father's dagger and threw it so that the handle hit one shrew in the forehead, knocking him out. Terinn leapt from Stamm's grasp and pulled out her sword and rapped the biggest shrew sharply on the forehead. Stamm and Crekk bounded from the water and pulled out their swords. Catari retrieved his dagger and held it at the ready.  
  
"Next one of you who moves gets a lamed paw!" Catari yelled.  
  
"Hold yer breath, we're shrews - goodbeasts! We're not out ter kill you!" a short shrew said.  
  
Catari put his paw down, and took a closer look at the shrews. Two were standing up, out of breath, and two were lying on the ground; knocked out. They looked like skinny Dibbun mice, with wiry fur and red headbands. They each wore a simple dark red kilt, with rapiers thrust in their belts.  
  
"If yer goodbeasts, you can come down to supper - it's 'bout to start," the youngest looking one said. "By the way, me name's Reedynn. You can call me Reed." He started off down the trail, leaving the three other shrews behind, beckoning for Catari, Crekk, Stamm, and Terinn to follow. The four did with a will, and ran to catch up.  
  
"So, what are the likes of you doin' down by the Great Stream? I can tell by those big gobs o' cloth yore wearin', and yore accent, that yore from Redwall, the Abbey up the way," Reed said. Stamm replied, "Well, somebeast stole our two most precious things, and we're going to get them back."  
  
"So yore Elders sent you?" Reed scoffed.  
  
Catari blushed and said, "No, Martin the Warrior told us to."  
  
"Ain't he dead? How did he tell you?"  
  
"Well, his body's dead, but his spirit is still alive an' kickin'!" Stamm said.  
  
"Yeah, Stamm here should know!" Crekk laughed.  
  
"Wot?" Reed asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ah, never mind, matey," Stamm said, sharply whacking Crekk in the shoulder.  
  
Reed's eyes darted from Stamm to Crekk, then he started laughing. "I'm gonna enjoy yore company, mates!"  
  
The four walked down to the shrew camp. Reed took a whiff, and proclaimed, "Logalog! It's soupcakes fore dinner t'night!" Reed ran down to a fire circle, where a shrew cook was handing out small, round loaves of bread. The four friends followed Reed.  
  
The cook rapped out orders. "Git in a decent line, yew disordered scumbags, not good enough to be shrews!"  
  
A great squabbling broke out, and every shrew, except Reed, got out of line to yell and fight with other shrews. Reed winked at the four and walked up to the cook. He got two soupcakes, and yelled, "Come on down, guys!"  
  
Stamm and Crekk needed no second bidding, and bounded down next to Reed. Catari and Terinn caught up, and received some soupcakes. Catari looked at the cake, inspecting it. It was a golden, round cake, somewhat heavy, with a wide reed stuck in the middle. He looked at how Reed was eating it. The shrew pulled off a chunk of crust, revealing a thick, soupy, yellow substance in the middle. He dipped the crust in it, and ate it.  
  
"Delicious, soupcakes, I always say!" Reed proclaimed. He pulled the reed from the middle and stuck it in the soup. He sucked some soup through it, and continued eating. The four friends dug in.  
  
The soupcakes were delicious. The soup special that evening was a mushroom soup, with a few other herbs in it. The four laid out under the stars, with Reed on guarding duty. An old shrew relieved Reed, and the five friends fell to sleep. 


	6. Beneath the Blue Mist

Kanyker cackled again. There was never a sword such as this! He waved it about quite awkwardly, but then again, he was used to a curved sword. The cold metal gleamed in the darkness. He fingered the writing on the blade; it was in a different language.  
  
He leapt up. Now was the time to strike! Redwall was grieving for the loss of their tapestry and sword!  
  
Kanyker sat back down, and began to think.  
  
  
  
-----------------|-----------------  
  
  
  
Stamm gently shook Catari awake. "'Tis about time we got going, mate," she said. Catari yawned and glanced into the sky.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's still about an hour before dawn!" he complained.  
  
"Yeah, about time to get going!" Reed commented. Everyone else was up and about. Catari quickly jumped out of his blankets and rolled them up. Crekk stoked a small fire, with cold soupcakes warming up. Terinn stretched and set about packing her supplies.  
  
"Hey, Reed, can we get some food supplies here?" Catari asked.  
  
"I guess, matey, where you goin'?" Reed replied.  
  
Terinn told Reed for Catari. "We're going to get Martin's sword and tapestry, we told you!"  
  
"Oh. Well, erm..." Reed obviously wanted to tell the four something, but couldn't do it.  
  
"Spill the nuts, Reed!" Crekk said.  
  
"Can I, er, go with you?" he squeaked.  
  
Stamm broke into barking otter laughter. "Why, is that it? O' course you can, matey! Yore even mentioned in the poem!"  
  
"Wot poem?" Reed questioned.  
  
Catari said, "The poem! Here's the lines...  
  
Then search along the southern creek  
  
The follower will come to you."  
  
  
  
Reed thought for a moment, working this out. "'The southern creek'...that'd be the Great South Stream! We ain't a creek, but oh well. An' I did come to you - I asked you if I could go. 'Tis true, mateys, I am to come wid you!"  
  
The five friends finished packing up. "So, Reed, where's the swamps? We need to search there next," Stamm asked.  
  
"Oh, a tad nor'east from here," he answered.  
  
"'Tis where we're to go next. We have to find somebeast beneath a blue mist...hmm," Crekk pondered aloud.  
  
"Let's set out, mates!"  
  
  
  
------------------|------------------  
  
  
  
Ferall yawned. They had reached a river, and decided to settle down for the night. The scouts were going to return any time soon, although he was really only expecting Kermy to have good news.  
  
Kermy, hmm. Scout leader material, that one, he thought. Scout leaders were the ones that led an expedition. Maybe officer. He yawned again.  
  
Suddenly, a rat brought him out of his stupor. "The scouts are back, Chief!" he said.  
  
"Bring 'em here."  
  
The rat returned with Kermy. Ferall brightened up.  
  
"Permission t'report, Chief."  
  
"Go ahead, Kermy," Ferall said.  
  
"Aight. There's a path west o' here, and it meets the river at a ford. I found the path and followed it south, and I saw a great fort, made o' sandstone. As soon as I saw it, I came back t'report, Chief."  
  
"Good job, Kermy. Dismissed," Ferall murmured. On the outside, he was tired, but inside, he was wide awake, with excitement. He had found it! After years of rumors and false trails, he had found Redwall Abbey!"  
  
------------------|------------------  
  
  
  
The five friends were on their way northeast. The forest had already started changing; the trees were wetter and dirt was becoming mud. They trekked slowly on, picking their way around spots of nasty brown clumps that clearly weren't mud.  
  
Reed pointed ahead. "There they be, mates. The swamps."  
  
To the untrained eye, it looked the same. But Catari, after ten seasons of living by himself in Mossflower, saw the telltale signs that alerted Reed. The mud turned into sand, and instead of being small splotches, became what seemed like puddles. The trees hung lower, and there were numerous more insects. As they walked on, a horrid smell hit them like a brick.  
  
"Phaw! What's that smell!" Stamm groaned.  
  
Reed twitched his nose, and said, "Lizards. Stay back, let me an' Catari do the lookin'. Look like warriors, however you do that. But be on yore guard. Catari, you know what to do."  
  
Catari nodded. He did, indeed. As a young 'un, he had explored the Eastern Swamp. There were many lizards, some nonchalant, some just out to attack travelers. The tree canopy was so thick, that Catari couldn't see the sky. The travelers stuck firmly to the path.  
  
Suddenly, a movement caught the squirrel's eye. Keeping his eyes straight ahead, he murmured to Reed, "There's a group to the north."  
  
Terinn, Stamm, and Crekk heard, but made no sign as they followed Catari's example.  
  
"One's comin' our way, mates," Reed whispered.  
  
A lizard appeared on the path. His forked tongue slid in and out, detecting the scents of the travelers. After a moment's wait, he said, "Whooo be you?"  
  
Catari took the stand. Pulling out his sword, he waved it in the lizard's face. "Catari the Bronze Warrior of Redwall! Out of the way, coldblood!"  
  
The lizard hissed, and hesitated. Then he skirted to the side of the path, unblocking the way. The five friends walked past him, with Catari at the front, and Reed with his rapier at the back. More lizards joined the one lizard, but they just stood there, leering at the travelers. They made no move to attack.  
  
After the lizards were out of sight, Terinn let out a breath of worried air. "Finally! They were getting on my nerves!" she said.  
  
"Oi! Look, ahead. There's a clearing!" Crekk pointed.  
  
The five half walked, half ran to the clearing. To see what time of day it was, Stamm looked up. She gasped. "'Tis the blue mist!"  
  
Reed looked up as well. "Aye, but it's really white. We're just seein' the night sky be'ind it."  
  
Terinn had walked over to a small, sleeping lump on the ground. "Yeah, and maybe this is the beast we're looking for?"  
  
It was a mole. Catari gently shook him awake. He turned over, coming out of a dream. "But motha, oi didn't do it, oi pormiss! 'Twas Durttail, oi pormiss!" he whispered, and looked up at Catari with a scared face.  
  
"It's all right, matey, 'tis just me, Crekk!" Crekk said. The mole awoke all the way.  
  
"Who be you'uns?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Catari, this here otter is Crekk, the otter behind me is Stamm, the gray squirrel is Terinn, and the shrew is Reed. What's your name?"  
  
"Oi be Ellom. Where be you's a-goin'?" he questioned in the odd mole speech.  
  
"To recover two treasures lost to Redwall Abbey. Would you like to come with us?" Stamm said.  
  
"Whoi, oi'd be deimaloited, marm! Oi'm be dearly lost, so'm oi loike to foind me home."  
  
Catari smiled and said, "Well, guess what? You can come with us!"  
  
And with that, the six began to make camp and settle down for the night. 


	7. The Molemaster of Disguises

Chapter Seven  
  
The Molemaster of Disguises  
  
  
  
That morning, Ellom got up, and rubbed his head. "Oi'm be Ellom, iffens you'm didden hear oi."  
  
"We heard you, Ellom. How'd you get here?" Terinn said.  
  
"Oi, err, oi left moi dwellin' in sea'ch fo' avenditure. Oi stumbled int' thies swumps, an' oi've just'n fallin' asleep, an' you foive came 'long an' woken oi up."  
  
"Oh, err, sorry 'bout that," Catari said. "Now, would you like to hear where we've come from?"  
  
"Oi'd loike to, iffens you don' moind. Oi herd you'm was-a from the Red'all H'abbey uppen the path," Ellom responded.  
  
"Aye, that's right, mate. An' some stinkin' vermin stole our tapestry an' the Warrior's sword!" Crekk burst out. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at those vermin who have nothin' better to do than to rob some harmless woodlanders!"  
  
"Bet they just wanna get into Redwall Abbey, y'know, conquer it? Like Cluny did," Stamm said.  
  
Ellom looked a bit confused during this. "Who'm be Cluny?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Cluny the Scourge was a rat that tried to take over Redwall some amount of seasons ago," Catari explained.  
  
Reed put his arm around Ellom's shoulder. "Don' worry, mate, I've no idea wot they're talkin' about either," he laughed.  
  
"An' so whoi did you'm asker me t'come with you'm?" Ellom asked.  
  
"Well, to put it simply, we were told you would come with us," Crekk said.  
  
"Aye, Martin the Warrior did," Terinn added.  
  
Ellom thought on this for a moment. "O'right, oi'm comin' with you, so doan't troi an' make me go 'way!"  
  
"Don't worry, matey, we won't!" Reed finished.  
  
Catari sprang up and said, "High time t'leave, don't you think?" he said, eager to move on.  
  
"Whoi? We'm's got some plannin' in o'r'm's pauws. Firss off, we'm got to get inta the vurmint's camp. How'm we gonna do'm that?" Ellom said, smiling mischieviously.  
  
Catari halted. "Good idea, Ellom. Let's sit an' think here."  
  
"Oi'm got a plan awlrady, no need t'gut sit'n'plan," Ellom said. "Oi ran 'way coas oi wanted avinditure, roight? Roight. Oi figgered oi be'm good at it coas oi'm good at disgoises!"  
  
"Okay, matey-o, let's see some o'your 'disgoises'!" Stamm said.  
  
Ellom slung off one of his packs and shuffled around. They could see him digging through his pack and pulling out several items. At one point, he attached something long and bare to his short tail. After rubbing in some gray ashes and dirt into his dark brown fur, Ellom turned around.  
  
He was no longer Ellom, but some old mouse. "Why, hello, young 'uns!" he said, with no hint of the rustic mole speech. Terinn and Reed gaped, amid Crekk, Stamm, Catari's gasps of wonder and amazement.  
  
"How about taller beasts, Ellom, mate?" Stamm said.  
  
"Whoi, oi can do them too, just need sum mo'e soupploies," he answered, taking off his disguise. "Oi'm going t'gut us'ns into that vurmint camp, you'm just wait!" he said.  
  
"Okay, matey, I will!" Reed said.  
  
"Well, actually, we probably don't want all of us going into the camp. Just Reed and one of the otters, maybe. We need me an' Terinn to help get them away, and the other two to insure their escape," Catari said. "Well, actually, it had better be Reed and Ellom going into the vermin camp. Can either of you speak the vermin slang?"  
  
"Aye, matey, yew jest leave that t'me, skirrel!" Ellom snarled.  
  
"'ey, messmate, stop an' let m'through, yew dirty deckswabber!" Reed growled. Catari and Stamm laughed.  
  
"Okay, Ellom. As soon as you're ready, disguise yourself and Reed, and can you camouflauge? If you can, we'll want some of that," Catari planned out.  
  
"Oi c'n do cam'aflage," he confirmed, then set about disguised Reed and himself.  
  
After a while, Reed and Ellom came back from their small alcove. They were both somehow taller. Reed was a black and gray rat, and Ellom was a brown and white weasel. Reed mussed up his rapier, and Ellom produced a rusty scimitar.  
  
"Think we're ready t'go, rat?"  
  
"Aye, messmate, I'm ready ter go anytime yer not ready!" Reed snarled.  
  
"Fine, now yer got ter think o' some names," Ellom growled.  
  
Reed adopted a singsong maid's voice. "Fine with me, my darling. I'll be Daisyflower and you'll be Sweetstream!" Stamm and Crekk roared with laughter. Catari hid a smile, and Terinn just grinned and shook her head.  
  
Behind the mud and grime that colored his coat, Ellom blushed. "Naw, yew'll be Pariken an' I'll be Stabpaw."  
  
"Righ', Stabpaw. I say, better git goin', dozychops!" Reed rasped.  
  
Ellom slunk over to the four others. Pulling out some clover, he crushed them together in his paws, creating a thick, green, gooey liquid. Producing a small bowl and spoon, he tossed the liquid in the bowl and poured in some dirt and mud. When it was mixed together, Ellom invited Catari to lather it on.  
  
"Ick!" he proclaimed at the sight of the mixture. "I have to put that on?"  
  
"Ooo, is the big strong Magnabella warrior afraid of some clover?" Terinn said sarcastically. She stuck her paw in and pulled out a glob of the green stuff. She rubbed it on, and her fur became a dark green with brown spots. It dried quickly.  
  
Soon all four beasts, Catari, Terinn, Stamm, and Crekk, were green and brown things that slid in and out of view as they were walking along. Stamm asked, "Oi, mates. Know how to duck an' weave?" she smiled.  
  
Crekk groaned and said sideways to Catari, "Our dad, Skipper Sirenn taught 'er how an' she's always been boastin' about it."  
  
Catari laughed. "Well, it's a good idea, anyhow." Soon, Stamm had demonstrated to the two squirrels how to duck and weave, while Crekk was walking away from her, muttering something about crazy sisters. 


	8. The Message at Redwall

Chapter Eight  
  
The Message at Redwall  
  
  
  
To an unsuspecting eye, two vermin, a short weasel and a rat passed through the Eastern Swamps. Sometimes, flashes of green or brown were spotted in the woodlands; but were paid no heed.  
  
Reed was sweating with fear. "Err, Stabpaw? Do yew know whereabouts the camp is?"  
  
"Aye, messmate, 'tis south an' a bit east o' here. 'Tis by the big lake, yew stoopid. Ter git there, we'll go south a bit, an' then we'll travel east," Ellom, alias Stabpaw, answered. Again, Catari was in awe of his ability to adopt any chosen accent.  
  
Suddenly, Ellom bumped into a tall rat.  
  
"'Ey! 'ho are yew, weasel?" he rapped.  
  
"Oi..." Ellom started in his mole speech, then quickly came to the vermin slang. "Oi! 'oo are yew, rat? I'm Stabpaw the weasel, and my messmate here is Pariken. Don'choo mess wid us, slobbercheeks!"  
  
"Oh, slobbercheeks, am I?" the rat started.  
  
"Yeah, an' I asked you already, an' I'll ask you 'gain. 'oo are yew?"  
  
"I'm Kangal, scout cap'n to Chief Kanyker!" the rat snarled.  
  
"Kanyker, eh? He's the fella that's campin' on the Inlan' Sea, ain't'e?" Reed growled.  
  
"Aye, that's him, mate," Kangal barked.  
  
Ellom considered this, then said, "I ain't yore mate, Kangal. Now, can ye take us to this Kanyker fella?"  
  
Kangal's thin yellow eyes darted suspiciously from Ellom to Reed. "Fine, come wid us."  
  
Catari silently cheered.  
  
  
  
------------------|------------------  
  
  
  
Back at Redwall, things were not going so well. Ponnay had come down the belltower steps to see the armory closet door wide open. It was only too obvious that someone had gotten in and taken a few weapons. Ever since the Sword of Martin and the tapestry had been stolen, Redwallers were conscious of things being out of place. Ponnay decided to take this information to the Abbot in the morning, as it was still midnight.  
  
As soon as the dormouse made it up the stairs into his dormitory bedroom, he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, forgetting completely about the armory.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Sister Licha busily attended Friar Wress's bed. The mouse was getting no better, he was only dropping steadily. The kind Sister predicted only three days left in Wress's life. Abbot Reatoll was depressed with the news, and although no one else knew about it, the entire Abbey was in a glum mood.  
  
Breakfast continued slowly, most beasts just scooping their porridge, and letting it drip back into the bowl. Suddenly, Skipper Sirenn burst in the room.  
  
"Ahoy! Father Abbot, Badgermum Callow, come with me. See this!" Skipper bellowed. The badger and mouse leapt from their seats and dashed out the door.  
  
Skipper was standing by the southern wallgate. He was pawing the wall's surface, peering intently at it. "Take a look at this, mateys!"  
  
Callow hustled over to Skip. "If I'm not mistaken, Father and Skipper, this is what it says:  
  
Beware the one of shadow  
  
Check all the locks and doors  
  
He'll bring you sadness and sorrow  
  
From deep within the moors."  
  
The Abbot added, "Yes, and here are the letters: GTGMSAMT. I truly wonder what those mean!"  
  
Skipper pondered this for a moment, then said, "Mayhap the 'MS' stands for Martin's Sword -"  
  
"And the 'MT' would be Martin's Tapestry!" Callow added.  
  
"So together, it would probably stand for Going To Get Martin's Sword And Martin's Tapestry! What beasts are missing today?" Reatoll quickly said.  
  
"I noticed some missing, my two young 'uns. The twins, Crekk and Stamm," Skipper said.  
  
"And if I'm not mistaken, the two young squirrels, Catari and Terinn are gone too! They must've etched this on their way out."  
  
Ponnay, who was coming out of the gatehouse, heard the three talking, and suddenly remembered last night. He rushed over to them.  
  
"Last night, as I came down from ringing the midnight toll, I saw the armory door wide open! It looked as if someone had opened it and gone through it," Ponnay said.  
  
The wise old Badgermum thought all this through. "What I don't understand is why the warning is in the form of a poem. Wouldn't it be easier to just write it out?"  
  
Something clicked in Skipper's mind. "Ah, it must've been Martin! History shows that he speaks in rhyme. He must've told the four to go retrieve the tapestry and sword!"  
  
"Well, we'd better go make sure they can do that!" Callow growled.  
  
"No, no. We can't interfere if Martin is guiding them," the Abbot said. "If Martin says so, then it is their destiny!" 


	9. Martin's Sword

Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Martin's Sword  
  
  
  
Kangal turned to the southeast, and beckoned to his patrol. Ellom and Reed followed. Catari made an cricket sound, which was Stamm, Crekk, and Terinn's signal to move. The four made their way through the trees, following the patrol and their two friends.  
  
After about an hour of moving, the forest thinned out. The dirt turned into sand, and the vermin, Ellom, and Reed came out on a beach. The two otters and squirrels stuck to the forest's edge. After an hour's walk, the group approached a campsite of vermin. There were literally thousands of them, all rats, foxes, weasels, stoats, and ferrets. Catari gasped silently.  
  
Ellom and Reed were definitely surprised, but didn't show any sign of it. They walked steadily onwards through the masses of vermin. Soon they halted in front of a purple silk tent. Kangal gestured for them to go inside. A strong, sturdy fox loomed near the entrance; a guard.  
  
Reed led the way. "Who be yer boss 'round here?" he said gruffly.  
  
The fox pointed into then tent. Reed and Ellom walked in.  
  
Kanyker was lounging around, fiddling with his pendent. He heard two beasts walk up to the guard, and the gruff one ask who the boss was. Then he saw the guard point into the tent. He straightened up as a weasel and a rat walked in.  
  
"Are yer off'ring fer enlistment?" the weasel barked.  
  
"Anytime. Show me your weapons, and I'll see if you're satisfactory," Kanyker said.  
  
The weasel pulled out a rusty scimitar, and the rat showed him a dirty dagger. Kanyker tossed an old sword to the rat.  
  
"You'll want more than just that dagger," he said. The rat nodded. "You're dismissed."  
  
The two left the tent, and started to set up a small camp near the edge of the woods. The first step in getting back the sword and tapestry was done.  
  
That was the easy part.  
  
  
  
------------------|-----------------  
  
  
  
Ferall continued to march on. Once Kermy had told him that Redwall was to the south, he changed his course to the southeast, hoping to find a good place to set up camp, then attack Redwall. So far, scouts had come back with nothing but trees, trees, and more trees. But then, just yesterday, Kermy had returned saying that there was a horde camped on a huge lake, or maybe a bay. Ferall had decided to check it out himself, with Kermy.  
  
The two had carefully treaded down to the shore. There, they saw a black beast running towards a tent, holding a sword and a rolled up something. The two watched him go into the tent, and come out with nothing. After about an hour, a robed vermin had slunk out holding the rolled up item. They followed him to a small cave, and watched him go in, and come back out with nothing. After a while, the two dashed in to find the item.  
  
After an hour, the two had found it. It was a splendid tapestry, worth a lot of plunder and such. The two took it back to Ferall's small horde, and presented it as a sign of good omens. The group had cheered and feasted.  
  
Now it was morning. Ferall had sent Kermy to retrieve the sword. The weasel went down to the shore. Picking his way through the sand and plants, the weasel investigated the situation.  
  
He had absolutely no idea where it was. As he sat down to think, he didn't notice somebeast approach from behind him. A fox from Kanyker's horde!  
  
The fox leapt onto Kermy, quickly binding his arms. He kicked him towards the tent they saw the last night. Disgruntled and frightened, Kermy did as told.  
  
Now, he was a captive of Kanyker's. They had interrogated him, and Kermy had broken down and told them everything. Kanyker sent a force to decimate Ferall's group, but Ferall had called a truce, and the two talked it out. Ferall had said that Kermy was a traitor, and that he had intended to come down this way. Kanyker appeared to believe.  
  
Kanyker did not. Suspicious, though he still let Ferall's group join the horde. A few hundred couldn't be refused.  
  
So all was well, except for the missing tapestry. Only Ferall knew where that was.  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------|--------------------  
  
  
  
Ellom and Reed had discovered the thief. He was a black marten, and Ellom and Reed pressed him for the information.  
  
"The sssssword isssss in the cave! I sssssswear i'!"  
  
"Wot cave, yew slob?" Ellom growled.  
  
The Darkon told them. The cave was west of here, and a bit south. So Ellom and Reed set off, with Darkon at dagger point.  
  
Catari and Stamm followed, as Crekk and Terinn were sleeping. Soon they reached the cave. Desperate to get to the sword, Ellom and Reed left Darkon and dashed in. Catari and Stamm went in to help. While they were searching, Darkon left back to camp.  
  
After a while of searching, Catari yelled, "I found it! Here it is!" He waved it aloft.  
  
It was a thing of beauty and power, shining in the dark. The bound leather hilt fit Catari's paw perfectly, and the ruby at the pommel shone in perfection. The silver crosstree was carved with symbols and decorations. The scabbard and belt were near it. Catari clipped them on, and sheathed the sword. Suddenly, a voice was heard from outside the cave.  
  
"Give the sword back and you'll be given your lives!" 


	10. Sparver

Chapter Ten  
  
Sparver  
  
  
  
Ferall wondered where the tapestry was. As soon as he had word of Kanyker's troops coming, he had hidden it and run off. Now, as a scout, he couldn't find it again. Blundering about nervously, he found the clearing that his band had camped in. Now, where was that rock he had hidden it under?  
  
He spotted it, but overturned, the hole he had dug was empty. The tapestry was gone!  
  
------------------------|------------------------  
  
The six friends were in a tough position. They had their few weapons, and they were all somewhat decent fighters, but it was six against about twoscore. Catari held a whispered conference with Stamm, and they agreed upon whatever the whispering was about. While Stamm delivered the message to the group, Catari strode boldly out of the cave.  
  
He held up Martin's sword. "Is this the sword you're looking for?"  
  
Kanyker glared at Catari. "Yes, squirrel, that is indeed the sword. We were wondering where you stole it from; it is obviously too good for a treewalloping squirrel like you!"  
  
Catari laughed. "Treewalloper, aye, that's me." He turned serious. "But this sword was not stolen. It is the Sword of Martin, and it belongs to no one person, but it can still be stolen. In fact, I can point out to you who did it!"  
  
Catari drew his dagger, and pointed it at Darkon. "There is your criminal!"  
  
Kanyker faked a look of shock. "Not him! He's a faithful member of my horde!"  
  
"Yes, indeed. And he stole it for you, marten! Trust me. I'll kill him, instead of you! You're lucky this time, marten. I am the descendent of King Catari, the magic squirrel!"  
  
Kanyker breathed with relief. "Fine, work your pitiful, what you call magic, squirrel. Let me see you prove yourself!"  
  
"For that insult, I will slay more! King Catari, hail to me!" Catari shouted. He lifted the sword.  
  
Slingstones rained from the trees. Amidst the yelling, somebeast heard a high-pitched scream. Kanyker shot a look to where Darkon was. He was lying on the ground, slain, with no apparent marks.  
  
"Retreat! Get away from here!" Kanyker yelled. The group started to retreat, their numbers already cut in half.  
  
As the vermin ran off, Catari yelled, "You see? I am MAGIC!"  
  
After the coast was clear, Stamm, Crekk, Ellom, and Reed appeared from some bushes. Terinn dropped out of a tree. The six smiled, laughed, and celebrated in victory.  
  
  
  
It had been an hour since they had left the cave. Catari led the way, with Martin's Sword.  
  
"That was hilarious, mates!" Stamm laughed.  
  
"Did you'm see the way oi sawed them run?" Ellom gasped, out of breath with laughing.  
  
"Aye, and Terinn dropped that black 'un! Good job, matey!"  
  
"I can't believe he thought you were magic, Catari! It was so funny!" Terinn added.  
  
Suddenly, a baritone voice called out of the trees.  
  
"Who's trespassing on mah land?"  
  
Catari nodded to the rest, telling them he would take care of this.  
  
"'Tis I, Catari! Descendent of King Cataractus the Just! Who speaks to me?" he called.  
  
"Ach, 'tis Sparver the falcon! Trespassers do no good, you must die!" Suddenly, a dark shape swooped out of the trees, right at Catari. Quick reflexes swung his arm up and back, slashing the bird's underside with the sword. It screamed, and climbed for a dive.  
  
Catari stood at the ready, sword down. The falcon stooped, and dove straight at Catari. Before he struck, he lifted the sword.  
  
At the last second, the bird shifted sideways and made a grab for the sword. Catari lost hold, and watched desperately as the bird flew off.  
  
Sssssss! "ARRAWK!" the bird squawked in pain. One of his wings flapped, but had its pinion feathers neatly cut off. Terinn's dagger could be seen stuck in the bird's wing. He flapped down.  
  
"Arrawk! Because you have shown me that you do not give up easily. I will talk to you, tomorrow at sunset. Rest here and I will give you back your sword then. This is the word of Sparver the falcon!"  
  
  
  
The six friends made camp.  
  
"Great shot, Terinn!" Catari said.  
  
"Thanks for telling me to do it, 'Tari!" Terinn answered.  
  
Catari looked confused. "But, er, me?"  
  
"Well, then it must've been you, Stamm. Great idea!" Terinn said.  
  
Stamm shook her head, as well as Crekk, Ellom, and Reed.  
  
Crekk smiled. "Musta been our Martin the Warrior, then!" 


	11. Preparation and Plans

Chapter Eleven  
  
Preparation  
  
Callow worried endlessly over the four young beasts. She tried to keep her mind from accusing Catari, but it wasn't working. Ever since the newcomer had arrived, the squirrels of the Abbey had been secluded and quiet. The squirrelbabes, on the other hand, had been literally out of control to meet him. She assumed there was a reason behind this, but wasn't sure what it was.  
  
Meanwhile, the otter gatekeeper, Brask, had gotten word from a hermit squirrel that there was a great vermin horde down to the southeast, on the shores of the great lake. Father Abbot immediately called up Skipper Sirenn, Foremole Dulnen, and a few of the good, strong beasts in the Abbey, including Cellarkeeper Brissel, and a young squirrel named Wheatgrass. They held a Council of War.  
  
Callow was certain. "We must prepare the Abbey!"  
  
Father Reatoll was still a little unbelieving. "Mayhap it was a mistake. We know not for sure that there is a vermin horde camped on the lake."  
  
"I trust Brask's word. He has never been known as a liar!" Wheatgrass commented.  
  
"True, mateys, I say we prepare this Abbey! We ain't goin' down widout a fight!" Skipper bellowed.  
  
"Keep it quiet, Skip, me ole mate! We don' want the young 'uns throwin' fits!" Brask whispered.  
  
"Aye, right."  
  
Abbot Reatoll gave up. "I give the Abbey to you, my friends."  
  
Callow got up and bowed. "We thank you, Father." Callow watched him stride off into the Abbey.  
  
Skipper turned to Brissel, Callow, Wheatgrass and Foremole. "Alright, mateys. Let's get to it. We need t'get my crew together, an' git hold o' the amount an' quality o' our weapons. Over to the armory, aye, in t'belltower!" The group of five headed off to the belltower.  
  
Once there, they took stock of the weapons. Some were extremely old, possibly from the last attack upon Redwall from the Marlfoxes. A few were in shape from when Skipper's crew had come upon a small vermin band. There were quite a few oak staffs, and just as many bows and quivers. There were a few vine slings, and a few leather slings.  
  
Skipper sighed, and said, "Okay, crew, let's get going. Foremole, can you go tell my mates to 'urry up and git here t'help us out?"  
  
"Yes'm, maister Skipper. Oi'm sure will'm do that," he said. With that, he waddled off down the stairs.  
  
Skipper nodded to Brask and Wheatgrass. "Give me a paw wid these, mates." He picked up several bows and quivers, and strode off to the Abbey grounds. Brask piled swords and daggers onto a large shield, while Wheatgrass collected spears, pikes, and javelins. The three piled the weapons near the gatehouse. Beasts eventually stopped their work and watched curiously, hoping to be picked by Skipper to help. Wheatgrass's brother, Lyntil, joined the operation. He and Skipper turned a table over, took off the legs, and carried it up and down the belltower, filling and emptying it with weapons until the entire armory was empty. By then, all of the Redwallers were down at the pile.  
  
"'Ey, Skip, wot's all the weapons for?" a hedgehog, Rellan, asked.  
  
The Abbot sighed. "Dear Redwallers, our peaceful woods of Mossflower have been invaded by vermin." There were gasps and faint screams. "However, they are camped down on the great lake to the southeast, and as of now are no danger to us. You all know that the tapestry and Martin's sword disappeared a few sunrises ago; we will live on. You might know that four young beasts, Catari, Terinn, and the otter twins, Stamm and Crekk, are missing from the Abbey, presumably retrieving the sword and tapestry."  
  
A bold mole raised his paw. "Ho urr, zurr Abbut, zurr, whoi'm didden you'm go to git um?"  
  
The Abbot thought for a moment, translating, then he answered, "Because along with the letters that told us that they were going to get the sword and tapestry, there was a small poem. It said something about checking the locks and doors, and some bad something coming from the moors."  
  
No later than when the Abbot had said that, everybeast heard the unmistakable sound of the iron gates swinging open and hitting the walls.  
  
  
  
----------------------|----------------------  
  
  
  
Kanyker fingered his white stone pendant. The six young beasts had gotten away! He suddenly grabbed the pendant in anger. His teeth ground together as he thought about the bronze squirrel. He had gotten away and fooled the Shadow Raiders! He'd have to pay for that!  
  
Kanyker cackled as he pulled a long, thin dagger from a pack on the ground. This would be a job for his handy assassin. Darkon? No, Darkon was a thief. Not an assassin. The only way he could slay a beast is if he stood a few paces away. Kanyker rolled his green eyes, and smiled evilly.  
  
On the back of the pendant was a small clip. Kanyker tapped this gently with a claw, and watched as the two small, hidden springs work the pendant open, revealing a large, empty space on the inside of the pendant. Inside were two cunningly crafted flasks, each as big as Kanyker's nose. One contained a faint, green powder, and the other a clear liquid. Kanyker cackled again, evil plans forming in his devious, yet systematic mind. 


	12. Return of the Tapestry

Catari slept through the night. His dreams were sweet; pastel colors were swirling in his mind. Suddenly, a silvery figure appeared in the blue and yellow mist. He was a small mouse dressed in shining armor, wielding the same sword that Sparver had stolen earlier.  
  
"The Magnabella you are! The 'Great Warrior,' lying on the ground and sleeping while his friends, not to mention himself, are in grave danger!" he called.  
  
Catari tried to argue, but he couldn't open his mouth.  
  
Martin the Warrior prodded him with the sword. "You are no warrior, Cataractus, you are a coward!"  
  
Catari's face fell into disfigure. Martin prodded him once more, and screamed an odd scream, like a great eagle's hunting cry. With this, Catari woke up.  
  
Sparver glared at Catari. He squinted in the evening light. He had slept through the day. Glancing around him, he saw that his companions were asleep still.  
  
Sparver kicked him in the shoulder; his dark talon biting into Catari's fur. Catari groaned and heaved himself up into a sitting position.  
  
Sparver's maniac eyes stared at Catari, then he dropped Martin's sword onto Catari's belly. "There is thy sword, now, what are ye doin' on mah land?" he squawked.  
  
Catari groaned again, and kicked Stamm. She yawned and sat up. Her gray-blue eyes quickly caught sight of the great bird. She leapt to her paws.  
  
Before she could say anything, Sparver turned to Crekk and gently laid a razor sharp talon across his throat. Stamm choked and sat down hard. She looked at the ground while Catari leapt up and lifted the sword.  
  
"Sparver, I thought we had an agreement!" he yelled.  
  
Sparver's eyes narrowed maliciously. "You were wrong!" he hissed. As he raised his talon to cut Crekk's throat, Stamm heaved her weight into the bird. The menacing talon jerked downwards and merely scratched Crekk's paw. He jerked awake, and instinctively reached for his sling. Seeing Stamm and Catari, he froze, then regained nerve and quickly tossed a rock into it. Raising it, he eyed the bird coldly. Their gazes met.  
  
"If you dare hurt my sister..." He quivered with anger and cold hate. "Oooo...you'll regret the day!"  
  
Sparver cocked his head, a mocking gleam in his eye. "What makes you think that, streampup?"  
  
Crekk's angry eyes bulged, then narrowed. "You'll pay for that one, nestchick!"  
  
With an angry cry, Sparver hurled himself at the tall otter. Stamm cried, "No!" and threw herself into the fray.  
  
After kicking awake Ellom, Reed, and Terinn, Catari did the same, but careful not to slice Stamm or Crekk. Reed, awaking to three of his friends being attacked by a fully-grown falcon, drew his rapier and hurled it at the bird. It buried itself deep in Sparver's shoulder, laming his right wing. Sparver cried out and tried to fly off, but his right wing flapped uselessly. Red blood rose in his eyes as he glared at Reed. Catari snuck up behind him and drew the sword across the crazy bird's throat.  
  
"Move and you die, bird!" he whispered.  
  
Sparver swallowed, and nodded the tiniest of nods, afraid to move. Ellom eyed the bird coldly and, despite his moley chubbiness, moved with grace and speed and put himself squarely in front of the bird.  
  
"Oi despoise gurt burdies loike ye. Ye're always a-causin' us gudbeasties trubble, an' a-never doin' anybeast good. Noaw, lessee you'm floi off loike a roight gud burdie, aye?"  
  
Sparver's eyes narrowed, then he nodded.  
  
"Iffens oi or moi friends see you'm anywhere neer these'm parts, then we'm be a-killin' you, gots it?"  
  
Sparver nodded a second time.  
  
Seeing Ellom's nod, Catari released his hold on Sparver.  
  
Four things happened at once. Sparver leapt on Ellom, while Stamm and Crekk grasped for the bird. Catari brought his sword into a slashing position, while Reed and Terinn grabbed their throwing daggers.  
  
Crekk yanked Sparver off of Ellom. Stamm grabbed his head, and said, "This time, falcon, you're dead."  
  
The look in Stamm's face made Sparver quiver. He shook his head furiously.  
  
"I'll...I'll give you a cloth!"  
  
Stamm snickered. "Oooo...a great, big cloth, I suppose."  
  
The falcon nodded quickly. "Lotsa colors, many things."  
  
Crekk realized something. "Does it have a mouse on it?" he asked.  
  
Sparver nodded again. "Yes, yes, mouse has that sword!" he said, pointing with his wing.  
  
Terinn caught on. "The tapestry!"  
  
"Where is it, you dirty falcon?" Reed snarled.  
  
Sparver pointed into the woods. "You let me go, I go get it!"  
  
Catari looked at the falcon for a minute, then looked away. "Deal. We follow you, though."  
  
Sparver nodded once more, then tried to take off. Reed grinned, seeing his work still stuck in the bird's shoulder. He pulled it out, and Ellom dabbed some herbs on the wound.  
  
"Get oi a dockleff, iffens you will, Stamm, m'dear," Ellom asked. Stamm agreed, and stepped out into the forest. "An' Crekk, cud you'm git oi a pawful o' mud?"  
  
"Sure, matey," Crekk said, and went out in search for a small stream.  
  
The twins came back, each holding the item Ellom asked them for. Ellom slapped mud on the dockleaf and gently rubbed it into place on the knife wound. Sparver winced.  
  
"'Tis for yore own good, falcon," Stamm said, with no hint of emotion. Sparver gave her a mean look, then turned back to Ellom.  
  
"Ach, feels better already," he said, and tested the wing. When it worked, Sparver flapped up into a tree. "This way!" The falcon took off slowly, so the friends could follow.  
  
Soon they were at a small valley. Near the end was a river; this is where Sparver took them. As soon as they reached the moving water, Sparver landed. "'Tis over there." He pointed to a tall oak.  
  
Terinn and Catari dashed over and leapt up into the tree. Ellom waddled and inspected the ground around it; poking here and there. Stamm knocked on the tree, listening.  
  
"It's hollow," she said. She and her twin immediately started tearing at the wood. When they had a hole as big as their paws, Stamm peered in. "It's the tapestry!"  
  
With renewed strength, the two otters ripped at the tree. Catari reached through and pulled out the rolled up cloth. Ellom unrolled it. The six friends and Sparver stared at its beauty.  
  
A while later, Reed broke the silence. "Wow, mateys, I've seen a lot of things as a shrew, but never anything like this!"  
  
Everyone nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"So how are we to get it back to Redwall?" Catari asked. Stamm shrugged.  
  
"I suppose that one of us could take it," Terinn suggested.  
  
Catari frowned. "No, we need everyone. You, for your throwing skills, Stamm and Crekk for their speed and strength, Ellom for his disguises, and Reed for his water skills. I guess I could go."  
  
Crekk grinned. "And we could all die without a good leader."  
  
Confused, Catari stood silent. Terinn snorted with humor.  
  
"Ah'll take it, Ah suppose."  
  
The six friends looked in astonishment at Sparver.  
  
"Ah mean, it's light an' all, and Ah owe you…so…," he said. "Ah'll take it. Redwall's north an' west a bit, right?"  
  
"Aye, that it is," Stamm answered.  
  
"Ah'd best leave now," Sparver replied. He preened quickly, then picked up the tapestry delicately in his talons. Spreading his wings, Sparver said, "Bah, mah friends."  
  
With that, the falcon took off. Stamm sighed. "Off to Redwall, then, I guess."  
  
"Aye." 


End file.
